


Coming out

by AnonymousLove7424



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Everytime I write a fanfiction, F/M, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, I might write a follow-up, Pre-Relationship, Trans Female Character, Trans Ron Weasley, it's almost always ronarry even if it's not in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLove7424/pseuds/AnonymousLove7424
Summary: Ron is nervous about coming out to Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Coming out

"So what's going on?" Harry asked her. 

Ron swallowed nervously and put her hands in her laps to keep them from shaking. 

Maybe she could tell him everything was fi-....no Harry wouldn't believe her. Harry was paranoid and would get upset if she didn't tell him. Now that she asked to talk to him in private about something serious, she couldn't back out. 

"Ron?" Harry asked in a concerned tone. 

"I'm....well.....I have something to tell you." Ron said. Her mouth felt dry. 

Harry didn't say anything so she continued, "It may shock you b-but I'm still the same person-"

"Is this about you being bi? I already know." Ron widened her eyes. 

"Well....no....I....how did you know I'm-"

"I've seen the way you looked at Krum and Hermione. It's fine by the way. I don't mind." Harry quickly reassured her. 

"Well, that's one less conversation I guess. It's about something else. I-" She let out a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm n-nervous." 

"Take your time." Harry gave her a reassuring smile. 

Ron gave him a small smile back before letting out a sigh. 

"Do you....uh....do you know about trans p-people?" Her stomach started to hurt but she couldn't go back now. 

"Yeah? Why?"

With all the courage she could muster, she muttered, "I'm trans." 

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right."

"I'm trans." Ron stated, with more volume. 

Harry stares at her for a moment. His expression unreadable. 

(Ron hated it when she couldn't read people's expression.)

"Like....I'm not a b-boy. I'm a girl." Ron said, just in case he didn't get it.

"Oh." Harry said. He looked down for a second and then looked back up her again. "So you're a girl?"

Ron nodded. 

"Oh." Harry said again. He looked lost in thought. 

Ron nervously swallowed. "S-so...is that okay with you?"

Harry snapped out of it and immediately said, "Of course! I..." He paused for a second before saying, "Sorry. I'm still processing."

Harry gestured to her hair before asking, "Is that how you knew? I mean, you having long hair?" 

"Not exactly. I think I've always knew." Ron explained, some of her nerves leaving. 

"How come you're telling me now if you always knew?" Harry asked. Not in a judgemental way, Ron noted. More curious than anything else. 

"Well I didn't even know it was a thing until like three days ago. I thought everyone felt that way." Ron explained. 

"Oh okay. So are you going by Ron still?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah. I haven't picked a name yet but I'm definitely changing my middle name to Ira cause my mom said she wanted that to be my middle name if I was a girl." Ron said, feeling much more calm. 

"Ron Ira Weasley." Harry said out loud. "It's sort of has a ring to it." 

Ron smiled. "You know, you're the first person I told."

"Oh really?" Harry grinned, seemingly pleased to hear it. 

"Yeah. I-I just.....you're my best mate and I.....I think I'd be upset if you didn't want to be friends anymore. I wanted to tell you first s-so that I'd know." Ron felt a little anxiety creep back in as she said this. 

"Of course I'm still your friend! You are like the coolest person I know! You're still Ron-unless you change your name I guess- but you're still the person I knew for six years!" Harry looked offended. 

"You're right. I know but.....but I'm scared. I don't know how people are going to react. I don't want to be made fun of." Ron admitted. 

"I'll beat them up." Harry said with a serious tone. Ron raised her eyebrow. "What? I will. I'll use my cloak and trip them down the stairs." That made Ron giggle. Her anxiety lessened and she felt better. 

"Thanks Harry." Ron said through her giggles. 

"Of course. Oh, by the way, Draco Malfoy is acting sus."

Ron groaned. "Harry, give it up! He's not a death eater!"

"That's sus behavior!" Harry exclaimed. 

The two bickered as they made their way back to their dorm. (Though in a few weeks, Ron would be leaving to go to the girl's dorms.)

She had never felt happier.


End file.
